


Sleeping Crow

by night_fighter_x



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Falling In Love, Femdom, First Kiss, Fluff, One-Sided Attraction, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sweet/Hot, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_fighter_x/pseuds/night_fighter_x
Summary: Sybil is in love with Clarice Twigg and isn't ready to tell ANYONE. Especially not Ethel who seems to have her own affinity for the bright young witch...
Relationships: Sybil Hallow/Clarice Twigg
Comments: 21
Kudos: 14





	1. Sybil's Problem

Sybil had a small problem. Ok, a few big problems. For starters, she hadn't told anyone in her family about how she felt about other females; how she'd been instantly attracted to Ms. Pentangle as soon as she'd arrived. Not to mention that her stupid heart and mind had already worked out who they'd liked without even including her in the decision. Now she had the pleasure of being around her crush 24/7. Which was pure agony only because she was just... so... well... cute. (Sigh) Clarice Twigg... She was absolutely breathtaking. Her enthralling eyes, blunt, yet endearing, demeanour. Her evenly-cut hair... the way she spoke... Sure she could be a bit boring sometimes but no one is perfect, and if she wanted to talk about school all day Sybil would still be compelled to listen to her. Not to mention how much knowledge and heart she possessed for a witch her age. Sybil was in too deep... "-bil! Sybil! Hello? Anyone home?" Then Sybil blinked. She was back in the classroom, Mr. Rowan-Webb was waving his hand in front of her eyes and everyone was staring. Blushing she ducked her head as she responded. "I'm sorry Mr. Rowan-Webb, I must have cast that sleep spell wrong again..." Sybil murmured. The teacher stood up straight, as he replied. "Don't worry Ms. Hallow, I quite understand. Mistakes are expected from a spell of this difficulty and daydreaming is a common side-affect." He nodded to the rest of the class as well; returning to his desk. "Carry on everyone." Sybil sighed and turned back to Bea and... her! Clarice was looking at her with so much concern and care in her gaze that she felt herself redden more - and not from embarrassment. "Sorry, Syb. That was actually me that bungled the spell." Bea said guilt lacing her tone. "It's alright." Sybil replied with a smile and a shrug, struggling to maintain eye contact with Bea when she just wanted to gaze into those beautifully owlish grey-brown eyes that she knew we're watching her. "Let's try me next." Clarice said, sitting up straight in her chair. "Are you sure?" Beatrice asked. "You know you won't wake up until tomorrow. Meaning you'll miss all your classes." Clarice considered this for a moment before nodding. "I've been meaning to take a rest day recently anyway." Both Bea and Sybil's eyes widened comically at this. "Who are you and what have you done with Clarice?" Sybil asked, the humor in her voice was clear as day. Clarice rolled her eyes, smiling softly. "Calm down you two, it's only so I don't pass out when pulling my all-nighters studying the following week." She said. Bea grinned at this. "There's the Clarice we know and love." Sybil nodded, a bright smile lighting her features. "Besides," Bea continued. "What are the odds of me getting the spell right anyway?" Clairice looked thoughghtful for a second before responding. "About one in a thousand." She said. "Right, one in a thousand; you'll be fine..."

Two Minutes Later

"Is she okay?!" "Of course she's ok she's breathing isn't she?" "I wonder if she's going to wake up..." The overlapping voices were drowned out by Sybil's own heartbeat. Clarice had fainted, into her arms... now there were people everywhere and it almost felt like this personal moment for her, getting to hold Clarice in her arms, was somehow... violated with so many people witnessing it. "Now, now, class, make way." Mr. Rowan-Webb pushed through the crowds of students surrounding the trio. "Ah! You've managed it have you?" He asked Beatrice eagerly, who nodded in reply, her brow creased in worry. "Excellent! A+'s for all of you!" He grinned. "But, sir," Sybil spoke out. "What're we to do with her; can you wake her up?" Sybil had to admit, she was concerned. The sleep her friend was in didn't seem natural due to her breathing being uneven. "I'm afraid I cannot, sleeping spells must wear off on their own. Of course I hadn't expected anyone to actually fall asleep today... Take her to her room and let her sleep it off, will you. I'm sure she'll be up bright and early tomorrow morning." He said. So Sybil and Bea were left to carry the still-sleeping witch all the way through the castle to her dorm. Placing her down on her bed. "Well, we'd better leave her." Bea said turning for the door. "Ok, I'll catch up with you. I just want to make sure that she's comfortable. Beatrice nodded before exiting and leaving the two of them alone. How had it taken Sybil this long to personally adress her feelings for Clarice? Even Ethel seemed to have demonstrated her attraction to the young witch, inviting her to her dorm and stealing her away anytime. Sybil felt a wite-hot flash of jealousy at these thoughts resurfacing. Thankfully Clarice had put an end to all that herself. Turning back to the sleeping girl she was just about to leave when she noticed that the others breathing HAD slowed considerably. She was almost not breathing at all. As soon as she noticed this all of Sybil's thoughts turned to panic, except for one idea that her brain followed without thinking. Mildred had taught her about oral resuscitation, a.k.a. mouth-to-mouth. So before she'd even realized it her soft warm lips were against Clarice's, Sybils nose jostling her glasses as she switched direction, her eyes fluttering shut. Now Sybil tried to focus on reviving her friend, breathing air into her, but was too caught up in the way her lips fit perfectly against her own... She kissed Clarice deeply, shamelessly... probably taking more oxygen than she was returning. Sybil even swore she heard Clarice moan at one point. Finally she broke it, painting slightly... just as Bea walked in. "Are you ready yet? Our next class starts in twenty minutes." Sybil hadn't even realized that. Had she been kissing Clarice the whole time? It had sure felt like forever... "Her breathing is slowing and I don't know why." Sybil said quickly, hoping Beatrice wouldn't be suspicious of what had occurred while she was gone. "Oh, I've heard about this..." Bea paused before grinning. "Oh, sorry. That's usually where Clarice would take over and explain it better." Sybil giggled at this before quieting as Bea continued. "It's when a sleep option is miscast to be more potent than usual causing the victim to enter a hibernation-like state. That's why her breathing is slowing. Don't worry though, she should be fine." Sybil nodded, satisfied with knowing that Clarice would NOT be dead within the hour. "C'mon let's go grab you something to eat before we go back to class." Bea said, shouldering her bag in the doorway. Fifteen minutes left. Sybil grinned softly. "It's ok, you go on without me." She said softly. "I think I'll stay, to keep her company..." Bea shrugged, " I think it's a great idea if you want to stay here, just don't starve yourself." She said with a sunny smile. "See you soon!" And with that she was gone and it was just Sybil and Clarice again. Sybil tried to resist but before long her lips were locked passionately with the sleeping girl's own; Sybil mentally willing her to not wake too soon...


	2. Seduction In A Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sybil is trying to tell Clarice what went on while she'd been sleeping...

"Are you sure you're ok? You haven't had any lunch at all." Bea glanced worriedly at Sybil who seemed distracted, airy, almost as if she weren't even here at all. 'Of course I'm ok,' she wanted to say. "I've just made out with Clarice for nearly an hour.' But it didn't quite sound right saying it aloud yet. "I'm fine, don't worry." She said instead, a much more respectable answer. Bea gave her a funny look but chalked it up to Sybil being Sybil. The rest of the day was rather uneventful and Sybil found herself missing Clarice's presence throughout it. Even Ethel, at one point questioned as to how she was doing; though, Sybil would be lying if she said that she was happy about that. All through the night she considered sneaking off to Clarice's room but couldn't get her legs to listen. After a long night of indecision Sybil finally closed her eyes as the sun rose, knowing that her time was up.

Clarice awoke with a start, panting slightly she looked around. She was... in her room? What had happened in the classroom? Had she actually fallen asleep! She quickly got up to check the date, realizing that she had lost an entire day. She groaned, getting up to get ready.

Sybil and Bea were already in their usual spots at the lunch table when Clarice walked up to them. "Clarice! You're awake! How are you feeling?" Sybil asked hesitantly, some small part of her nervous that the other witch would somehow remember what she had done. "I'm fine but my schedule isn't." Clarice whined, sitting down beside the two. "But I thought you were ahead in all your classes?" Bea asked. "I was, until yesterday put me behind!"she pouted. Sybil's first thought was that the expression looked rather cute on the head witch; the following minutes were spent trying to erase that thought before it could present itself in her own expression. Bea, however, noticed this. "Are you alright Sybil?" She whispered as Clarice was ranting on about which classes she needed to do work for, oblivious to the disinterest of the other two witches. Sybil nodded quickly, trying to come up with a 'somewhat honest' excuse for her spacey behaviour. "I just didn't expect her to start this so early." Sybil whispered with a slight grin, which Bea returned. "I know right. Usually we have a few hours to prepare for her midday lecture on homework." Sybil giggled softly. "So you see? That's why I needed to be awake yesterday. It's really frustrating." Clarice finished, slightly out of breath. Bea nodded, "I completely understand. Sorry about that..." Clarice's expression softened at this. "...No, Bea... I'm sorry. What you performed yesterday was an extraordinary feat of magic; therefore I have nothing to be upset about." She said, holding Beatrice's hand on the table, a small smile gracing her features. Sybil didn't know why, but a sliver of jealousy wormed through her as she witnessed this scene between the friends. Hmmmmm. Maybe she did know why...

The rest of the school day progressed smoothly. Clarice picked up her small mountain, err, pile, of homework and instantly buried herself into it when she got back to their dorm. Sybil anxiously fidgited in the doorframe. The head witch hardly even noticed her presence with how engrossed in her work she was; and Bea had gone off to help Ms. Tapioca in the kitchens. Which had just left the two of them... She wanted to say something but she couldn't. Not with it waiting on the tip of her tounge. But how on earth could she tell her that she'd kissed her while she was sleeping without sounding like a complete weirdo..? Then her eyes fell on one of the books on Clarice's desk. 'Advanced Potions Making'. She walked over to inspect it further. Hmmmmm... maybe magic held the answer... Yes! This was exactly what she needed. "Could-could I borrow this one?" She asked the other witch softly. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure, mhmh." Came Clarice's hasty reply, not even glancing up from her workbook. Sybil didn't know whether to be relieved or offended as she carefully picked up the book and grabbed her cauldron and ingredients. She left the room quickly, making her way to the east tower. When she'd got there she carefully placed everything down and got herself properly situated before beginning her brew. She rapidly flipped through the book Clarice had loaned her. "Saving, Sanding, Scarves, Schools, Sealing, Aha! Seduction Potion..." Sybil gently placed the book onto her lap as she read the description. 'Gain the confidence you need to seduce anyone you desire'. Yes. This was exactly what she needed...

Clarice was scouring the halls looking for either Sybil or Bea, mainly Sybil. Turns out Clarice had needed that book she'd borrowed for the potions homework that she'd brought along with her. Bea was most likely in the kitchens but she had no idea where Sybil could be. It wasn't like her to go off alone... Another thing was that Clarice had noticed how different the young Hallow had been acting since she'd woken up. She couldn't explain it but Sybil had just been... off; and she knew Bea had noticed it too. Suddenly she stopped, glancing around at the empty hallway, huh? Where was she again? She silently cursed herself for zoning out while walking and getting lost. Swiveling back to the direction that she had previously come from she turned the corner and ran straight into... "Sybil!" She gasped, dropping her papers, "Sybil! You frightened me." Clarice said whilst kneeling to collect her homework sheets. "Oh... I'm so sorry..." Sybil said, joining Clarice on her knees. Clarice shivered, Sybil sounded... different. She had a sort of caress to her voice that sounded very un-Sybil-like, for lack of a better term. "I-it's ok." Clarice replied - why had she stuttered? "I'd never mean to cause any harm to a blossom as delicate and beautiful as you..." Sybil said, using two fingers on the other girls chin to raise her head, and eyes, to her own half-lidded ones. Clarice flushed at this, she was feeling very... confused... and Sybil was definitely acting strangely... "Um... Sybil..?" Clarice began hesitantly. "A-are you alright?" The head witch asked cautiously; half-suspecting that that the other may have been possessed by a phantom. Sybil laughed darkly before responding. "Quite the contrary, darling. I've never felt better..." She said as she leaned in, closing the gap between their mouths in one swift motion.


	3. Kiss And Tell

"Sybil!" Clarice gasped, drawing back from the kiss and quickly standing, stepping away from the other. "What are you-!?!" She continued before she was pushed back against the wall, pinned, Sybil's lips on hers..! No. She had to get away. Clarice went lax against her; submitting, even participating in the kiss, only to fool the other which. Once Sybil was certain that she wasn't trying to escape she loosened her grip on Clarice's wrists and pulled off of her slightly. Bingo. Clarice used this newfound freedom to quickly push Sybil off and teleport herself elsewhere. Leaving the other witch baffled by her lover's betrayal and escape.

Clarice didn't know where she was transporting to but it didn't really matter, anywhere was better than where she'd been. She ended up in another hallway, somewhere she'd never been before. She paused, taking a moment to catch her breath and using that time to consider what had just happehed. Sybil had been kissing her. Her best friend, had been kissing her! And the worst part was Clarice didn't know how she felt about it... she had kind of, maybe, enjoyed the kiss, just a little bit... but she definitely didn't want to do it again... did she..? She groaned to herself, leaning up against the hall wall. But why had Sybil kissed her? That was what Clarice really wanted to know. Did she really have feelings for her, or was it this spell, that seems to have been cast on her, that was causing her to do these things? The only way to find out would have been to ask Sybil; and that was out of the question. Clarice straightened up and brushed herself off. "No. You're the brightest witch in your year;" she said to herself, "you can figure this out." She paused for a moment considering the situation but nothing seemed to be coming to her. She sighed. Fine, if she couldn't figure that problem out she would move on to try the next one. Where had she teleported to? Although Clarice had been attending Cackle's for nearly three years the castle was still quite large and there were some parts she'd never even been to before. This was one of them. She stopped for a moment; sniffing the air. It smelled like... the potions classroom? She followed the strange odour up a nearby flight of stairs and into a room that was completely unfamilliar to her. On the ground near the entrance was - what looked to be a potion kit and a large book of spells. Upon closer examination of the cover she realized that it was her own; the one she'd been looking for! All these puzzle pieces... odd un-Sybil-like behaviour, a spellbook and potion kit, the open book page was a-! "Seduction Spell?" Clarice asked aloud, confused. "But why would-!" Then she realized. Sybil.

Beatrice had been working in the kitchens all day. It was hard work, but she enjoyed it. Though she did sometimes wonder what she would do with all the free time she would have if she hadn't taken the experience job in the kitchens. Or better yet what her friends did with it. If she was missed, as she wanted to distance herself from them. They had both been supportive and honest when she'd spoken to them, saying that they did miss her, but they were happy that she was doing what she loved. Joking that they couldn't grow apart as she was the glue that had held them together in the first place. However, Bea had noticed something recently, how Sybil seemed happier around Clarice recently. The baking-witch-in-training had assumed that was simply because they were spending extra alone time together. That wasn't it... and yet it was... The only reason that Bea could think of was that Sybil had feelings for the bright witch and hadn't yet voiced them. Which was pretty much confirmed with how she'd acted whenever Clarice was around. It was only a matter of time though; before Bea would intervene. She'd give her two more chances, as she'd already given her the opportunity to confess her kissy-kissy session to Clarice and Sybil had chickened out. Typical. Bea gazed out the open kitchen window and out onto the field beyond. She just needed a foolproof way to get them together... "Beatrice!" Ms. Tapioca's voice rang out from the table, where she was stirring something. Beatrice turned sharply. "Those cookies you wanted to make aren't going to bake themselves, are they?" The chef said with a small smile. Bea grinned before responding. "No, Ms. Tapioca." Then, before beginning to rush off to gather the necessary ingredients she hesitated and turned back. "Thank you Ms. Tapioca." Beatrice said with a small smile. The instructor grunted kindly as she continued with her work as Bea began working on her baked goods; a matchmaking idea forming in her mind...


End file.
